Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (PLIF) involves access the intervertebral disc space from a posterior approach, removing bone and disc material, and positioning one or more intervertebral implants into the disc space. Additional fixation hardware in the form of pedicle screws and rods are also generally applied to stabilize the spine in position until fusion occurs through the disc space. The pedicle screws are advanced into the vertebral body through the pedicle starting at the intersection of the transverse process and the inferior articulating process of the superior facet. Typical trajectories between pedicle screws within the same vertebral body converge and the trajectory is also often directed inferiorly. Thus, in order to accommodate the implantation of the fixation hardware the traditional PLIF exposure requires exposure out to transverse process which includes stripping of musculature and associated morbidity.
The instruments, tools, and techniques described herein are directed towards reducing the exposure required to perform an instrumented PLIF and other challenges associated with PLIF procedures.